One Love, Many Observations
by Woody2792
Summary: How does the team view Tony and Ziva's relationship? Read, and you'll see! Major Tiva hints, with everyone included. Complete.
1. McGee

They're like water and fire, day and night, life and death. Without one, the other is incomplete, yet when they're together they make a combination so strong and volatile that it even scares them. He is the living and breathing advertisement for an American thirty-something guy – loud mouthed, obsessed with movies, a dazzling smile and popular with the ladies. She, on the other hand, is more reserved, holding her opinions and emotions in unless absolutely necessary, preferring to creep covertly in the shadows instead of in the bright sunlight, hiding from everyone's view and only showing her true self to those few people she trusted. They may have many aspects that are so opposite to each other that it is ridiculous to think that they can even stand to be near each other, but there are some crucial, unshakeable similarities.

Death has been a large part of her life, ever since she was a young girl, and though it is now more likely that she would encounter death by bringing its effect onto someone, as opposed to experiencing the second-hand effects, it is an ever-present constant in her life. He has not had quite the same experience as her, but without her training and the fact she has been prepared for death since she was young, it appears that death has a bigger effect on him than her. He too has lost people close to him, and the memories still manage to clutch at him to this day.

On the days that something goes wrong, one of them is upset, or one is annoyed at the other, it tends to me that gets caught in the crossfire. I get the pleasure fo dealing with two people's wrath, and as much as I could complain, I often don't. Maybe I should, so that they see what their maelstrom of emotions does to affect the rest of the office, but the times when they're happy with each other and life make up for it. Strange as it may seem to any outsiders, I wouldn't change the team for anything; we're so closely knit that the good times make up for the bad, and when I get picked on it's not meant seriously. Besides, I can always go down to the lab and escape if I have to.

The pair of them are interesting to observe, and it's even better when they are oblivious to it. Without one, the other would be totally lost. They are an integral part to each other's life, as shown when he was stationed on board a ship, or when she was held for the summer months and thought to be dead. They have yet to see it for themselves, but maybe, just maybe, they'll come to their senses and see that what they're searching for is right in front of them.

Of course, if I ever told them all of this, then they would both scoff at me, ridiculing my 'over-active imagination' and telling me that they are not some characters in a book that I can control. I know this, I really do; this is the opinion of the investigator in me, not the author. I know that to them I am still the probie that doesn't know a great deal about some things, but I _can_ recognise some things, and I know for a fact that I am not wrong about this. Tony and Ziva… Well, they're opposite ends of a magnet, and there is going to be an inevitable end result there; it's just a case of how long it will take for it to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I may have beens truck by sudden inspiration to write this... Sorry it's short, but the rest will be as well. Basically it's the teams view of Tony and Ziva's relationship. Let me know what you think - review! I've got the next 2 written, so hopefully it won't take long to post them.**

**Woody2792x**


	2. Abby

So, whenever one of them takes some holiday time the other one pines. Sure, I know they don't often take a vacation, what with Gibbs' schedule and tight work team and all, but we all know if one of them is missing. Hell, I live down in my lab most of the time, and it doesn't take long for _me_ to work it out. I cringe when I learn that one of them is away, because the one left here at the Navy Yard is always so much grumpier, and if you dare to mention something other than work, well, on your head be it. I can only dread to think about how poor Timmy deals with it; he probably does his inconspicuous trick, where he keeps his head down all day and deflects as much attention as possible. Don't get me wrong, they're a perfect couple and should get together as soon as possible, but they really need to see that and accept it for what it is.

It's almost like everything is so sparkly and prettily decorated when the pair of them are here and working under Gibbs' protective wing... Like a high school prom, with bubbles and floaty decorations. Excluding the times that Tony annoyed Ziva so much that she snapped at him, obviously. But when they're separated, well, it's like there's a storm cloud over the whole of the Navy Yard. Whoever gets left here without a partner behaves like the ocean - unpredictable and full of vengeance. The bullpen is a maelstrom of emotions, and the only thing that can divert that final explosion of helplessness is a really tough case. I mean, having a tough case doesn't necessarily improve the mood, what with the lack of sleep it tends to be a lot worse, but there's less time there for the bad mood to show - everyone's too caught up in the case to actually get angry or annoyed...

Okay, so the bossman has rule 12, and it means that they would incur the wrath of Gibbs if they dated, but I'm sure that it's there to stop casual dating more than proper lovey-dating. He didn't have a _huge_ issue with McGee and me dating, and I know that technically we weren't on the same team, and that maybe I'm countable as someone on the team 'cause I work down in forensics, but if you squint a little at it then it's sort of the same thing. Gibbs shouldn't have a huge issue with it, it's not like it's as bad as... Well, it's one of his most valued rules, but I don't think that he should have a big issue with them breaking it. He isn't as impenetrable as he would like everyone to think, so he's got to have noticed how agitated they get when they're separated…

He may be everything that she thinks she doesn't need, or want, but without him she's bereft, like how I am when one of my machines is broken. And as for Tony, well, he winds everyone up, but he invades Ziva's personal space and (most of the time) she doesn't take him down, which has got to mean something; underneath that frat boy exterior, he's just worried about how to take things forwards, how to make it work this time round. I've asked Timmy so many times to help me get them together, but he refuses, scared of what one of them would do to him if they found out. Of course, if it worked, and my plans _always_ work, they wouldn't care if he'd had a part in it, they'd be too loved up to care… Not getting ahead of myself either, but they'd have gorgeous kids as well.


	3. Ducky

Ah yes, well, where dear Jethro's esteemed team is concerned, I must admit that something is a little worrying. It is all well and good, as a team they are fully functional and extremely competent at what they do, and yes, they certainly do have a very high rank where NCIS in general is concerned, but it is the personal side of two agents which worry me a little. It is true, we were blessed when Ziva joined our team, first as a Liaison Officer, and then as a permanent agent, however I cannot help but notice how she behaves around young Anthony. Now, her name does mean 'bright', or 'radiant', and this is certainly true most of the time; yet it is when Anthony is in the vicinity that it is a most apt description for her. She seems to brighten up ten times more than normal, and although he may be juvenile in his behaviour and she reacts accordingly, the spark in her eyes does not go.

And as for Anthony, well, I think that our dear Ziva had him entranced from their first meeting. He may cover it all up through the use of jokes, girls or food, but everyone knows that he has a soft spot for our Israeli friend. After all, nothing cemented that more than his pining for her over that long summer, and then his determination to exact revenge on the men her thought to have killed her. Really, it was a blessing that she was indeed alive; he may never say it out loud, but I have a feeling that his trip to Somalia was little more than a suicide mission. Thankfully everyone involved returned in a state they could recover from physically, even if the mental and emotional trauma took a bit longer to heal.

They are two of the best investigators and federal agents that I have had the pleasure to meet; both very focussed on their job which means they succeed a great deal more than if they put in the bare minimum. The fact that they are so adept at putting on masks, to hide their true feeling and reactions, that they are the perfect choice for undercover work, for digging deep during an investigation, for getting the truth out of people. It is their ability to hide their emotions that has them in this little dilemma in the first place. If they were a little more open in day-to-day life, then I have no doubt that their personal lives would expand rapidly, encompassing all that they could hope for.

They are one of the strangest pairings I have ever seen on Jethro's team over the long years that I have known him; the foreign beauty with the over-confident frat boy. Yet, they seem to have burrowed under the facades they each put up, they know each other better than anyone else, and seem to have connected on a new level that is both positive for the team dynamic, and themselves. They would have a hard time getting closer to each other than they already are, there is only really one step that they need to take, and ironically it is the one step they are most worried about. They fear that it will ruin what they already have together, or that they will hurt either themselves or the other. I do not feel that that would be the case, rather that it would enhance what already exists between them and make their partnership more exquisite than imaginable. They just need to bolster that small bit of extra strength, and maybe they will make it…

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the next one - hopefully you guys like this one... I am trying my best to nail the narrating character, as well as producing how I think they would view Tony and Ziva... Any constructive criticism you can give me is received gratefully.**

**Woody2792x**


	4. Palmer

Okay, I know that I never really spend any time with the team other than when we go to a crime scene, and even then I tend to get ignored by people other than Dr Mallard, but I _do_ notice some things. Like Agent Gibbs doesn't like my sense of humour, which I admit can be inappropriate – it's only because I get intimidated sometimes though… Or that Abby has a soft spot for McGee, and Gibbs for Abby; though I think most people on their floor knows that Abby is Gibbs' favourite. So as much as they don't think I notice things, I honestly do.

Which I why I'm a little nervous to even _think_ about Ziva and Tony. Yes, the tension between them is tangible, the tenseness and squishiness of it all just like a body when it's warming up and before rigor mortis sets in properly. Because what I've noticed about Ziva, quite frankly, scares me a lot more than Agent Gibbs, or the wrath of Doctor Mallard. It's almost as though she can sense when you think about her, or about doing something to her, and there she is, right in front of you, ready to sort things out. And god forbid if she overhears you say something she totally disagrees with. Especially if you happen to be Agent DiNozzo.

Tony's a great agent, but when it comes to Ziva he seems to get some sort of a rise from irritating Ziva as much as he can. It's okay when Gibbs is here – he overrules any truly violent retribution that she may wish to partake in, but he can't stop all of the little things, like the snide remarks, or the competitiveness that grows throughout the day. It's almost like they get a foothold on each other, and just have to keep climbing, trying to beat the other one as much as they can; they feed off each other's moods, bounce ideas from each other before once again settling into the comfortable 'thing' that is just them.

I don't think that I'll ever be able to truly explain what they are, no matter how much I notice. There's the obvious descriptions: partners, colleagues, friends; but there's certainly some sort of undercurrent running under all of that, something more. Something which, if I can notice, they should be aware of, especially considering how little time I spend with them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I appreciate the chapters are really short, but hopefully they illustrate how that team member may biew Tony and Ziva. Everything has now been written, it's just a case of uploading them! Thanks for all of the alerts - would like a few more reviews though! Thanks, Woody2792x**


	5. Vance&Jenny

They are one of the most high profile partnerships within NCIS, aided a little by the fact that they work on the MCRT. Not that team distribution would stop other people placing bets on and theorising about them; I have a feeling that that would happen whatever team they were on. They just seem to exude the air of being a couple, whether it's the occasional flirting, the sort f arguments that I myself have with my wife, or something trivial, like the proximity in which they stand to each other. They are by no means the only two people who stand close to each other, but somehow they manage to become the ones that get gossiped about the most. Every so often the talk will die down, but then something'll kick start it again. People think that I don't notice these things, stuck in my office or MTAC as I usually am, but I do. It's a sign of a good leader and ex-field agent to be able to observe and notice without being noticed. In that respect, I excel. I see their coy smiles aimed at each other, the way that she only truly opens up to her partner; Gibbs is a close second, but DiNozzo seems to be the one that David goes to when she has to. And it's not one way either; if something's bothering DiNozzo, he'll put up a big front for everyone else, but as soon as they're the only two in the office, he'll let the mask slip a little. Or, failing finding themselves alone, she will go and find him in the head, where I can only guess as to what goes on. All i can safely say is that after one of those talks, both of them emerge looking calmer than before and ready to restart work again. And no, I am not suggesting that anything illicit or unprofessional goes on, that just isn't their way. There's something deeper there than just body-lust and magnetism, something where they just need their personalities to connect, to talk.

I know that Shepard saw it all too, possibly more than myself because she had a previous relationship with David, and you get to know someone well when you have to trust them with your life. It was one of the first things jenny told me when I first came down to dc to stand in for her during an absence-"whatever you think about DiNozzo and David, you're probably right. But only time will tell." she also said to ignore any tricks that Gibbs tried to pull, and to watch out for him-I knew that already, since his reputation precedes him. I must admit, I was curious as to what she meant with those two agents in particular-why not give me cryptic warnings about any of the others? But one day in, and I knew why. She couldn't be any more specific, and even if she had been, it wouldn't have been an accurate description. There was, and still is, no truly perfect way to describe them; the only way I can try is to say wait and see. Yes, there's something there, but whether it will surface? Well, that's for them to work out.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd put a second one up tonight, just as an incentive. Two left - Gibbs, and then Ziva& Tony... Or would you rather have three chapters, with Tony and Ziva's ones split? Thanks, Woody2792x**


	6. Gibbs

They're one of the strongest partnerships I've ever seen. Need a room cleared thoroughly with no doubt, and quickly? They're the two for it. As well as each of them being competent as a duo, they're equally as able in their own right. DiNozzo's been in my team for many years, and I've seen him grow from the Baltimore police guy into a fully able federal agent. Sure he still has those annoying habits, but they're what make him him, without them I doubt he'd cope half as well as he does, or be as successful as he is. As for Ziva, well she came to NCIS 'fully trained', but she still learnt how to be an agent as opposed to an assassin. To be honest, both of them are still learning to this day, hell even I'm still learning about some things. When it gets down to details though, they are still two of the best I have. Sometimes they don't even need to talk to each other; at crime scenes that's great 'cause they know just what to do, when to do it, and what the other one is going to do, but I do wish it would transfer to the office. You wouldn't get all of DiNozzo's stupid comments, Ziva's teasing remarks, and I'm sure that McGee would be as thankful as I would.

Life just isn't like that though, so I guess their loud and out there comments will still be audible and ever-present. Of course, when it means that the job gets done, all is good, but interrupting the job? No.

I must admit, I'm quite shocked that they haven't broken the rules yet, or sought out a reprieve from them. Well, not all of them, but 12 in particular. Shannon would say I'm silly, keeping love from blooming in the office, but dating doesn't always equal love, it rarely does. Especially where DiNozzo is concerned-he's dated more people than we have employed at the navy yard, and still they keep coming. Though they *are* fewer and further between than they used to be, and I guess  
that's a good thing. I can almost hear Shannon now, saying I'm just being grumpy to not let my agents date, but its preservation. In our job, you can't have a team broken up or angry at each other just because of some stupid fling that meant nothing to one person, and a lot to the other. I've seen the way they look at each other, and I'll be honest, if they cam e to ask me or something then I wouldn't have as big a problem as I would have a couple of years ago. Whatever Tony might have said to get us out to Somalia, I knew the look in his eyes – he was after avenging a death, and failing that, joining her in death. No one does that over something small, and whether Tony realises the true depth t what he was going to do or not is something for him to work out. And as for Ziva, well, even if she knows just how she feels, she won't act on it until the last possible moment – it's not who she is or how she was brought up. She was trained to hide her emotions, not get caught up in them, not let them interfere with her work, and she won't. Right up until ignoring them becomes more detrimental than accepting them is. I won't help them see the truth about their feelings-I'm not that sort of person, but I won't stand in their way either.

* * *

**A/N: Since the general consensus was keep Tony and Ziva's chapters separate, the question now is who do you want first? Tony, or Ziva? Please review - I need comments so I can get better!**

**Woody2792x**


	7. Tony

She's my partner, and that's a bond that's kinda special. Okay, so it's more than special 'cause you have to be able to trust you partner with the most sacred part of you-your life. It's almost like the three-way bond between Morpheus, Neo and Trinity in the Matrix trilogy; even though they aren't feds, they're still partners in their quest against the system and the entailing lies. Not that I'm comparing myself to Neo or Morpheus because that's as good as sacrilege, but comparing her to Trinity? Why not, after all, she's beautiful, kick-ass and knowledgeable. Anyway, enough with the movie references... They're the sort of thing that would earn me a head slap from our fearless leader, or a roll of the eyes from my partner.

In some ways, our relationship is still the same as it was the day we met-full of flirting and easy banter, but in other ways it's at the other end of the scale. Admittedly we bonded quite quickly and fell into an easy friendship; we're now friends on so many levels it's ridiculous. There's the obvious-we work at the same place, so there is straight away the work colleague friendship. Then there's the fact that we're partners, so that hints towards a deeper level of friendship than would be associated with me and McGee. If you didn't know anything extra about the two of us and our history, that's as far as you would see. But when the other, more personal, parts are factored in then you see a whole different side. Trust me, I see it, and more importantly I see the way that other people view us. There were the hushed whispers and bets after we got back from being undercover together, which only increased when Gibbs had his brief retirement to Mexico.

The biggest factor that people from other teams would see though, is the fact that I engineered a way to Somalia, bringing her back to NCIS, back to our team. They all see a guy who's devotion to his partner runs deeper than professional, hence the trip to the end of civilisation to save her. Of course, they don't really understand why I did it... I think McGee knows my true intentions of going out there, after all he was playing dead while Saleem and I had a little chat, and then again while Ziva and I talked. I'd be surprised if Gibbs didn't know, after all he does seem to know everything, and he's experienced loss before. As for Abby, well she probably has a good idea of why, even if she won't come out and say it, or prefers to go with the party line on it all. Truth is that yeah, I hoped Ziva was still alive and that I could bring her back to her proper life, but if not then I guess I had very few issues with what was going to happen to me out there. If she wasn't alive, then I wanted the bastard responsible to die, and anything after that was up to Fate. I'm not going to say it was a suicide mission because I couldn't bear to be alive if she wasn't, because it wasn't. But if that happened, well, that was that. It took me a month or so to realise that when we were back home, but when I did, I wasn't as shocked as I probably should have been. After all, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, and I just don't feel things like that.

When I think of Ziva, there is a whole spectrum of emotions for me to choose from, and all of them are strong. There was jealousy and helplessness when she was with Rivkin; jealous that I wasn't the one to make her happy, helpless to make her see that he didn't have the intentions he presented to her. Sorrow when she returned to Israel, knowing that my hand in Rivkin's death helped cause that. Amusement when she gets idioms wrong and I correct them. Joy when she comes to me for comfort or to talk. And shock when it hits me that I haven't made one serious move on her in all the years we've been at NCIS. She's beautiful and although she's fairly dangerous, she can put up with me and that takes quite a lot.

Deep down I know why I haven't made a move, and it's nothing to do with rule 12. Ignoring the boss's involvement in restricting office romance, my own reason is far more legitimate, although cowardly. I guess I don't really want to screw it up, 'cause whatever Ziva and I have, I'll only get one chance at it. And looking at my past record, it's not exactly positive when it comes to not screwing things up; sure Ziva would be able to look after herself, and I'm sure the rest of the team would have something to say if it went wrong, but it's my own opinion of me that would worry me. I can a whole future with Ziva, and that scares me. Especially when I consider that there's nothing between us other than bonds forged through work. But then again, they are some pretty deep bonds, which I'm sure would continue through any relationship with her, making it that much more amazing...

* * *

**A/N: Hope I still have readers out there! Here's Tony's chapter, with Ziva's coming out to you guys tomorrow, to finish the series up. Hope you like! Woody2792x**


	8. Ziva

Partners. How does one best describe what that entails? I suppose there is the obvious-trust, hard work, and friendship on some level. However, there are always those partnerships that run deeper, mean more, and have more riding on them. You have to learn to read the person properly and thoroughly, without it something could happen to put you lives at risk, and the lives of others as well. There is a deeper level to being a partner though, one which does not come with every work place. Along with the basics of having a partner, you also gain a certain level of intimacy, learn things that would otherwise have stayed hidden, and you connect on the smaller things. Communication gets easier and quicker, you learn to pick up on the minute expressions that you did not before, and it gets to the point where you are hyper aware of what is going on, and even what they are thinking.  
Of course, it is nothing to do with that psycho stuff that Abby believes in, it is simply learning to read someone better over time. Anyone can learn the principles of reading body language and apply them, but being able to predict what someone wants to do, what they would rather do, or what they are about to do is something entirely different.

Rarely have I reached that with any of my partners-at Mossad there was little time to get to know someone that well as they were likely to die sooner than have a long life expectancy-but I have come very close to it. Admittedly, when I did get near to it, it has always been aided by getting physically close to my partner. I am no stranger to using sex to get where I have to, as it can be a tie breaker in a case. But since coming to America, it has been a godsend to not have to use it undercover with the perpetrators. It was a near-expectation in Mossad, a bonding technique. NCIS? It is an entirely different board game. I have had the same partner for many years, and as the progression goes in my head, it has in life as well.

Tony and I, we started off as any new acquaintances do, slowly getting to know each other's personality. And as I am sure he is to everyone at first, he was as annoying as a hissing around the ears, but time passed and I began to see the man he tries to hide. A caring man, who is as sensitive as he is loud-mouthed, someone who would put the happiness of someone he cared for above his own. I saw that when he came out to Somalia; yes at first I was angry and confused-why would he come into danger, delibrately, for half a chance that I would be there. But then it hit me-he was there because he wanted to be, by choice, because our connection as partners and friends went further. Vengeance played a large part in his choice, and I know how he feels, after all I have lost people close to me as well.

But as for my feelings towards him, separate to how our shared feelings were, well I know that they run deep, deeper even than excellent partners. Yes, I like him as a friend, but I think they go further than that as well. It is hard for me to tell, but when he does something sweet or flashes me a genuine smile with joy looking at me from his eyes I cannot help the little jump I feel inside me, the small feeling that I matter. I have noticed that he is extremely good looking, despite teasing him to the contrary, any woman with sight can see that, but I can see past the surface attraction. For once, I am both attracted to his looks and his personality. As much as he may play the class clown, I have seen beyond that, and the more time I spend with him the more I think my feelings are right, we would be good together. There is the small matter of Rule 12, but surely if it interfered more with work to stay separate than it would to be together, then I am sure Gibbs would see the positives. After all, as much as he is a hard task master, he is logical and can see sense when presented to him. And I understand that preventing flings and meaningless trysts was a key idea behind the rule, but I know that what I feel for Tony is real, with long-term implications. I just have to determine if his feeling for me extend that far, and then take it all from there.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The final perspective chapter. Hope it was as good as you all wanted - I'm pleased with it myself! Now, I've had a thought buzzing around my head thanks to one review - would you all like an epilogue of sorts to tie things up, and see how everything 'turned out'? Drop me a line :-) And cheers for the alerts/anonymous reviews, though more is always appreciated. Woody2792x**


	9. Epilogue

As I look at him, I can feel my heart swell with unburdened joy. Joy that has no price tag attached to it, and it does not have to be earned before feeling. It is an emotion I never truly believed that I would be able to feel in its entirety, that whatever I felt would be little more than a passing resemblance to it, taught only how it is meant to feel through literature. And yet here I am, living a life filled with happiness and peace. One that I never thought I was destined for, a sharp opposite to the silent future filled with occasional trysts and pain that I was expecting. It took us long enough to come to our senses, but I am glad we did. If we had continued with the twice-guessing each other then we would have stayed as we were: never committing, never feeling and never loving. Anything I had thought was love has been overshadowed by my love for him; the feelings that we share for each other are, as cliché as this sounds, out of this planet. We are partners in every sense of the word: through work, interests and marriage, soon to be joined through partners raising their child.

In what can only be described as a fitting scenario, we were brought together by work. It had been a particularly hard case, with multiple children going missing, and we had worked solid for six days; none of us going home after the second child could not be found. So there we were, catching a couple of hours' sleep down in Abby's lab while she, Gibbs and McGee worked through a couple of faint leads in the bullpen. Admittedly she was meant to be down there with us, but being as hyped up on caf-pows as she was, mixed with adrenaline from the case Gibbs let her stay with them. There was no time for talk – sleep was far too important for the two of us – but somehow we both woke up, an hour into our three hours of a break. The pull out that we were lying on was small, so bodily contact was probable, but I don't think either of us had planned on waking up entwined in each other. The natural continuation was to kiss and so, half-asleep, that's just what we did. There were no large declarations of love, but his eyes said it all to me, there were feelings there, matching with my own. For a moment, I felt my mask fall, making Tony's eyes widen as he saw my uncooked emotions.

It took another week to really get there, but once we had spoken to Gibbs we began dating, making sure that we kept it out of the office and stopped it from interfering with our jobs. And here we are, lying on the sofa together, watching yet another of his movies, with his hand resting on my swollen stomach and my head on his shoulder. We had a difficult journey here, but I would not swap a moment of it, as our life together wouldn't be as it is now if we had not travelled here the way we did. I love him, he loves me, and I am looking forward to a life with him and our child.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to write an epilogue of sorts - I've had 2 concerts this week, tonnes of homework, and coursework, and life threw me a curveball as well. Hope you liked it; twas done from Ziva's POV because it seemed fitting... Please leave me a little line to let me know what you thought. And (hopefully) see you next time I write a Tiva/NCIS fic - author alert :)**

**Woody2792x**


End file.
